


Gladnis Week 2018 Drabbles

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Brief Mentions of Animal Death, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Electricity, Gladnis, Gladnis Week, Gladnis Week 2018, Heavy Petting, Librarian!Gladio, M/M, Sick Fic, Witch!Ignis, followed by immediate and successful resuscitation, grim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles for Gladnis Week 2018.Day 1: Sick Fic - Gladio and Ignis are both sick.Day 2: Absolutely Drunk - Gladio gets drunk on his birthday while a sober Ignis watches, and then hits on his best friend, who is not so surprisingly into it.Day 3: Electricity - A Witch!Ignis and Librarian!Gladio story. Gladio visits Ignis to find him trying to save the life of a coeurl cub.





	1. Day One: Sick Fic

It was Gladio who had succumbed first. Ignis was the one to notice when he started sneezing more than usual, but Gladio had just chalked it up to a worsening of his allergies. Then he started coughing. Noct and Prompto started making fun of the change in his voice.

“You sound like one of Sania’s frogs!” Noct had quipped, earning himself a punch on the shoulder. Mucking around in the swamp was probably where he’d picked up whatever was ailing him. Gods-damned frogs.

They’d camped that night, but no one had slept well between his sneezing and coughing, and by morning Gladio was running a fever. Ignis insisted on heading to the nearest town for some proper rest and recuperation. They packed up the camp site under Gladio’s sickly supervision, and headed for Old Lestallum.

They didn’t get far.

A master at minimizing his own discomfort, but loathe to put his comrades in danger, Ignis pulled over to the side of the road when his shaking and shivering became so bad that he was having trouble steering the Regalia.

“You’re burning up, Iggy!” Prompto informed him after pressing the back of his hand to Ignis’ cheek.

Relegated to the back seat with Gladio, Ignis closed his eyes and prayed to the Astrals that Noctis didn’t crash the car and kill them all on the way to their destination.

To their credit, Noctis and Prompto did all the heavy lifting. They arranged for two rooms, moved  their belongings in, and stocked Ignis and Gladio’s room with bottled water, Cup Noodles, and a bag of frozen vegetables.

“Sit, Iggy.” Gladio urged once the other two had left. Ignis huffed, but sat on the side of the bed anyway. “Bet you’ve been sicker for longer than I have, but you were too stubborn to admit it.”

Ignis kicked at Gladio as the other man tried to remove his shoes.

“Behave,” Gladio grumped, followed quickly by a coughing fit. He shoved Ignis back on the bed and wrestled his shoes, socks, and pants off, leaving Ignis in his underwear and dress shirt.

“Bath time.” Gladio mumbled as he stripped out of his own clothes until he was nude.

“Now is _not_ the time, Gladio.” Ignis’ voice was terse as he misunderstood his partner’s intentions. Gladio just rolled his eyes and disappeared into the bathroom. The sound of the bath filling could be heard and Gladio reappeared shortly thereafter.

“Now. You can either strip out of the rest of your clothes and come quietly, or I can dump your sassy ass in the tub while still in your undies.” Gladio crossed his arms over his chest. He was going for intimidation, but Ignis only laughed at him.

“You look ridiculous, standing there nude with a runny nose and red eyes.”

Ignis unbuttoned his dress shirt and stood to remove his underwear. Too quickly, he realized too late as the room spun and he nearly fell. He would have had Gladio not reached out to steady him.

“Fuck, Iggy, you’re even hotter than I am.” Gladio tsked, the difference in their surface temperature obvious even to him.

“I never thought I’d hear you utter those words.”

Gladio tried not to laugh, but even a small chuckle brought on another violent coughing fit.

“C’mon, the water in the tub is cool. Hopefully it’ll help bring our fevers down.” Gladio held Ignis steady while the other man worked his underwear down his hips.

They supported each other on the way to the bathroom, and Gladio climbed into the tub first. He hissed at the coolness of the water at first, but once he had slid down in it, it soothed his hot skin. He held a hand up to assist Ignis down into the spot between his legs.

Ignis reclined back against Gladio’s chest. They’d forgotten to remove his glasses. Gladio plucked them from the adviser’s face, carefully folded the arms, and was able to lean far enough to place them on the toilet lid.

“This was a splendid idea, Gladio.”

“Every now and then I come up with a good one.” Gladio cupped his hands and slowly wet down Ignis’ hair, and shoulders. Instead of a response, all he got was a soft snore. Ignis didn’t usually snore. It was a testament to how congested he must really be.

It wasn’t long before Gladio’s eyelids were drooping too. Rather than resist, he simply gave in. The two men laid there in the tub of cool water until their fingertips and toes were wrinkled like prunes. Pressed together in sickness, they slept peacefully despite the occasional cough.

Whatever symptoms stood between them and good health, they would take care of each other.


	2. Day Two: Absolutely Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio goes out for his birthday, gets smashed, and hits on his best friend, Ignis. Ignis has had a crush on Gladio for years, and enjoys his advances. He takes Gladio to his apartment, but instead of taking advantage of his friend, he takes care of him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @Oronir_Caragai for helping me work out the kinks. Or lack of kinks, haha.

It wasn’t that Ignis didn’t want to celebrate Gladio’s twentieth birthday, he just didn’t want to do it with such a large group of drunkards. He sighed into the glass of water he was nursing while he watched his best friend and long time crush hammer back beer after beer. And flirt. With everyone but him. He sighed again. At least his presence would guarantee his friend’s safe voyage home.

An hour later, and after several unsuccessful attempts to get Gladio to slow his drinking down, the dive Galahdian bar was closing down. Most of the Glaives wished Gladio a last, raucous happy birthday before heading out.

Fortunately for Ignis, Nyx stayed around to help wrestle Gladio into the passenger’s seat. He gasped quietly as Gladio seemed to use Ignis’ rear end as support as he and Nyx tried to keep the large man from hitting his head on the door frame. Chalking it up to Gladio’s inebriated state, Ignis wished Nyx a good night and slid into the driver’s seat with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Thanks, Iggy.” Gladio mumbled, turning towards Ignis. “Hey, Ig? I really wanna kiss you.” Gladio took Ignis’ stunned silence for consent and before Ignis could stop him, Gladio had leaned over the console to press a sloppy kiss to his mouth. He mostly missed, getting Ignis’ jaw and cheek.

“C’mere, good lookin’..” Gladio tried again, this time grabbing a fistful of Ignis’ jacket. Ignis froze as his friend’s aim was true. It was everything Ignis had always wanted from his crush, but not like this. This wasn’t okay, he tried to tell himself, but then why did it feel so good? Gladio’s lips were warm and insistent, and it barely took any effort at all to get past the taste of cheap beer.

When Gladio’s tongue tried to slip past his lips, Ignis had enough sense to push his friend away. Gladio retreated, ashamed.

“I’m sorry, Iggy, I… I saw the way you kept looking at me all night.. and I thought…. I thought you wanted me. But, I really like you… n’ I didn’t have the guts to say anything, so I just kept drinking.”

The statement was surprisingly coherent and suffused Ignis with a warmth that started deep in his belly and spread through the rest of his body. If he’d had enough room to crawl into Gladio’s lap, Ignis would have. Instead he leaned over the console, just as Gladio had moments before, and pulled their lips together by the collar of Gladio’s leather jacket. This time he melted against his friend’s mouth, lips parting for Gladio’s tongue.

They kissed until breathless, and when they parted Gladio still held Ignis close by a hand on the back of his neck.

“Take me home with you,” Gladio implored. Ignis wasn’t thinking straight. The warmth of Gladio’s skin, lips, tongue, breath, and the ache in his trousers chased all sense from his mind.

Instead he straightened his glasses and jacket, sat back in his seat, and buckled his seat belt.

“Let’s go,” was all Ignis said as he started the car and headed home.

Ignis managed to get Gladio in his apartment despite his friend’s very handsy attention. The more Gladio touched him, the more Ignis wanted to be touched. He barely got the door closed and locked before Gladio had him pressed against it. Gladio’s thick thigh was between his legs and the pressure felt so good it made Ignis dizzy. Large, gentle hands cupped his face as they kissed.

Once again Ignis was struck by how wrong it was for them to be doing this while Gladio was under the influence even as he was pushing leather over very broad shoulders, and down heavily muscled arms. Arms that wound around him as soon as they were freed, nearly lifting him from the ground for another sultry kiss.

“Ngh, Gladio,” Ignis placed his hands on Gladio’s pecs, trying to put some space between them. _Bloody Astrals,_ he thought, gently squeezing the mounds of flesh beneath his fingers. Gladio only grinned and kissed him again. With a reluctant huff, Ignis pushed them apart.

“Gladio,” he said more firmly this time, “go wait in my bed while I find supplies.”

There was no mistaking the glassy heat in Gladio’s gaze, or the animalistic grunt that rumbled from his broad chest. Or quite how drunk he was as he nearly lost his balance and fell while turning around, barely catching himself against a side table. Nor the cracking of wood as the table splintered beneath his weight. Ignis had to rush to his side before the table gave way completely, and helped guide Gladio to his bedroom and into the bed.

The alcohol finally seemed to be catching up to Gladio, and Ignis was able to swat his grabby hands away with ease. He backed away from the bed, their eyes locked as Gladio tucked an arm behind his head for a pillow and teased the long side zipper down his leather pants. Ignis swallowed hard, heat flushing through him.

“I’ll be right back,” he managed, unbuttoning the top of his dress shirt so he could suck in more air for his rapidly short-circuiting brain.

“Hurry,” was all Gladio responded with as he reached into his pants.

Ignis turned and fled to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door in case Gladio decided to follow him. He sank down on the toilet and removed his glasses, as if that could erase the sight of Gladio in his bed. Ignis sat there quietly for a few minutes, slowly regaining control of his thoughts. He heard Gladio call for him once, but he ignored it. He waited a few minutes more before tip-toeing down the hall to check on his inebriated friend.

Not-so-soft snores could be heard coming from his bedroom and Ignis exhaled in relief. Gladio was sprawled out on his back. Mercifully his underwear kept his modesty intact in the dark of the room. Ignis had to stifle a chuckle as he surveyed his friend. Gladio had tried to get his pants off but had been foiled by his shoes, the leather wadded around his ankles.

Ignis carefully removed the red-bottomed footwear and worked Gladio’s leather pants off with some effort. The man’s massive legs were dead weight and Ignis couldn’t get the bed clothes out from under him. Giving up, he got another blanket out from the hall closet and covered Gladio up. He grabbed his pajamas from the night before from where they were neatly folded on his dresser, and withdrew to the living room.

It was tempting to climb into bed with Gladio. To bask in his warmth, the sounds of his sleep, his presence. Instead he curled up on his couch and covered himself with a throw blanket. In good conscience, Ignis was able to let sleep take him.

The next morning greeted Gladio with a banging headache. He groaned and covered his eyes with his forearm. Why the fuck was it so bright in his room? Wait, this wasn’t his room. The bedding was too soft, and there was a familiar scent in the air. And then it hit him. It was Ignis’ expensive cologne that tickled his senses and made him painfully aware of the ache in his balls. He cracked an eye open and, sure enough, he recognized the grey walls of Ignis’ apartment.

“Iggy?”

Ignis walked into his bedroom, a glass of water in one hand, a bottle of pain relievers in the other. “Good morning, Gladio.”

Gladio blinked slowly, eyeing Ignis up and down. He took in the other man’s disheveled hair, the soft cotton shirt, the sleep plants loose and low on his hips. He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry.

“What… what the fuck happened last night? I remember… drinking. A lot.”

Ignis sat on the edge of the bed and offered Gladio the glass of water.

“What else do you remember?”

Gladio sat up in bed and suddenly realized he was only wearing underwear. He made sure to keep his lap covered with the blanket as he accepted the glass and gulped half of it down. His dark eyebrows drew down as he tried to remember.

"We got in your car, and…. oh fuck…. did I grab your ass?!”

Ignis hid his smile behind his hand and watched as Gladio set the glass on the nightstand before responding.

“More than once, actually.”

Gladio covered his eyes with his hands, mortified. He peeked at Ignis from between his fingers and wondered if they’d taken things any further. He swallowed again, gathering his courage.

“What else?”

Ignis almost didn’t answer as he considered sparing both of their dignities.

“You kissed me.”

“What?!” Gladio dropped his hands and flopped back onto the bed. “I finally fucking kiss you, and I can’t even remember it?!” He let out a pathetic, disgruntled groan, covering his eyes with his forearm once more.

“Finally…?” Ignis murmured, inching closer on the bed until he was at Gladio’s side. Feeling the bed shift, Gladio pushed himself back up to sitting. Ignis’ green eyes were sharp, his intense gaze almost too uncomfortable to bear.

“Finally,” Gladio whispered as they drew together, both men leaning inexorably closer. Gladio lifted a hand to cup Ignis’ cheek, his headache relegated to a minor annoyance, his other hand supporting his weight on the bed. Ignis threaded his fingers into Gladio’s hair, just starting to grow out as he tried to emulate the style of the Glaives. The forgotten bottle of pain relievers fell unnoticed from his other hand.

Their lips met in the middle. Just as warm as last night, Gladio’s lips were all the sweeter for his sobriety, even if his breath was terrible. When those plush lips parted, Ignis climbed into Gladio’s lap, straddling his thighs so he could get even closer, his tongue pressing into Gladio’s mouth.

A soft moan rumbled from Gladio’s chest. He wrapped his arm around Ignis’ waist, his hand slipping under the hem of his shirt. The quiet noises of their kissing filled Ignis’ bedroom, the sunlight from his open blinds casting shadows around them.

When they finally parted, Ignis smiled coyly at Gladio, his arms around the other man’s neck.

“There’s one more thing you should know, Gladio.”

“Fuck, what else did I do?” Thinking the worst, Gladio braced himself mentally, his head throbbing in the process.

“You broke my hall table.”

Gladio had expected Ignis to say he’d exposed himself, or that they’d fallen into bed together, or any other number of embarrassing scenarios. He snorted, and chuckled, and full out laughed. “Happy birthday to me.”

Ignis giggled the whole way down as Gladio pressed him back into the bed and took his lips once more.


	3. Day 3: Electricity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is brief animal death in this chapter, followed by immediate and successful resuscitation. 
> 
> This is a story from my Witch of the Woods AU, starring Witch!Ignis and Librarian!Gladio. I don't think you have to read it to enjoy this story, but it would probably make more sense if you did. You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369684/chapters/35665533). This is a planned part of the larger story, but it worked well for the day 3 prompt. This drabble will eventually be expanded on and integrated into the Witch of the Woods. In the mean time, enjoy!

When Gladio came into sight of the spot on the path that Grimalkin usually laid, and found it empty, he almost turned around and went back to Kellebram. It usually meant that Ignis was off doing whatever witches do while exploring the forest, but he thought he could hear Ignis’ voice, so he forged on ahead.

He rounded the corner and was immediately concerned by the sight before him. Grim was pacing back and forth in the yard in front of the cottage, his whisker appendages and tail flicking about in agitation. Ignis was sitting on the steps, his hat tossed haphazardly beside him, his hands aglow around a bundle in his lap.

If it were possible for an elder coeurl to look sad, that was the expression in the creature’s large eyes as he mewled pathetically at Gladio’s arrival. When Gladio got close to Ignis, Grim butted his head into Gladio’s chest as though seeking comfort. Gladio scratched behind the coeurl’s ears with both hands.

“What’s going on, Grim?”

Another sad mewl was the only response he received. Grim went back to his pacing, and Gladio approached Ignis. The purple glow faded from Ignis’ hands and the witch suddenly stood and looked up at Gladio, lines of distress framing his milky green eyes.

“Here, Gladio, hurry.”

Ignis pressed the small bundle into Gladio’s arms before turning on his heel and hurrying into the cottage. Gladio looked down and his heart sank.

In his arms was a small towel, the lifeless form of a baby coeurl lying upon it. Its eyes were closed and its tiny whisker appendages were limp.

“Oh no… Grim…”

The elder coeurl sat on his haunches behind Gladio, and laid his broad head on Gladio’s shoulder. His whisker appendages dangled, the spark of electricity gone from them. The creature nuzzled the side of Gladio’s head, trying to comfort them both. Gladio gently pet over the small creature’s fur. It was still sticky with amniotic fluid.

The door to the cottage banged open, and Ignis rushed down the stairs, a beautiful orange and red feather in hand.

“Here, little one…” The witch whispered as he wasted no time laying the feather against the tiny creature’s body.

Gladio held his breath for what felt like an eternity as he watched for the magic that Ignis was trying to work, but in reality was only a few seconds. The feather sparked, sending a wave of translucent fire across the cub’s body. The tiny creature made the most pitiful sounding mewl Gladio had ever heard, and he expelled his held breath in a tremendous sigh of relief.

The elder coeurl perched behind Gladio’s shoulder suddenly roared to life and leapt around him to head butt Ignis’ shoulder and lick the side of his face. Ignis laughed and pushed Grim’s face away.

“We’re not out of the woods yet, Grimalkin. The cub is going to require a lot of one on one care in order to survive, and I’m afraid I must travel to Telghey Haven to assist their witch with a nasty daemon infestation.”

Gladio looked down at the tiny creature in his arms and wiggled his finger up under its chin.

“I’ll do it,” he offered without hesitation. “The library is quiet and warm, and…” his voice trailed off. And he’d love to have a companion, he’d almost said. Gladio looked up to see a knowing smile on Ignis’ face.

“If you’re certain.” Ignis reached out to pet the coeurl cub, its little mouth opening wide in a yawn. His fingers brushed over Gladio’s thumb in the process. “I’m sure he’s in very capable hands.”

Along with Ignis’ words, the touch sent a jolt of electricity up Gladio’s spine. His response stuck in his throat, but he finally managed to mumble a thanks.

“Let me gather some supplies for the little one, and then you can be on your way.” Ignis turned towards the cottage, but then suddenly turned back with a soft exclamation. “Oh, how thoughtless  of me… was there something I can assist you with today? You must have come all this way for something, yes?”

Gladio flushed to the tips of his toes. He had been so caught up in saving the cub’s life, he’d momentarily forgotten the purpose for his visit.

“I… well.. its not gonna matter now. I didn’t realize you were getting ready to leave.” He had wanted to ask Ignis out on a date. It had taken Gladio months to work up the courage, and now didn’t seem to be the right time either, so he changed the subject. “Where did this little guy come from anyways?”

The air between them seemed heavy with sudden tension, Ignis poised to inquire further, Gladio ready to deflect. The tension was broken by a sudden sizzle of electricity through the air, followed by an indignant yelp from Gladio. The coeurl cub in his arms had lifted its tiny head, his whisker appendages flailing around with uncontrolled electricity.

“There, there, little one,” Ignis cooed as his long, thin fingers scratched behind little ears. “Grim has a mate,” Ignis explained, “and this little darling is the runt of their litter. He’ll never survive alone in the wild.”

A large snout huffed between them and Grim started licking the cub clean in Gladio’s arms. The large man chuckled, and tried to shield the tiny creature from its father.

“Eww, gross, Grim! Keep your giant licker to yourself.”

Ignis’ laugh was rich and musical, and set Gladio’s heart at ease, though the thin burn on his arm still stung.

“I’ll fetch those supplies, and some salve for that burn.” Ignis’ fingers grazed along the edges of the wound, sending another pleasant tingle up his arm.

Gladio sat on the steps while Ignis entered the cottage to make him a parcel to take home. Grim lay at Gladio’s feet and continued to lick his cub clean despite Gladio’s good natured protests, licking both the cub and Gladio alike.

By the time Ignis rejoined them, the cub was clean and Gladio’s arm hair was matted to his skin.

“Feed him warm milk at least four times a day. There’s a dropper to start with until he can suck from a bottle. There’s a jar of powder in there. Mix one teaspoon in his milk. It will help him gain strength and keep him healthy. I pray you will not need anything while I’m away.”

Gladio shouldered the bag Ignis handed him, and pet over Grim’s large head.

“I’ll take good care of him, Grim, I promise.” Grim nuzzled Gladio’s hand and then wandered off into the forest, leaving Gladio alone with Ignis.

“Thank you, Gladio, truly. Grim was quite distraught when he carried the poor little thing here in his maw.”

The witch looked up at Gladio, genuine appreciation on his face. Cradling the cub in one arm, Gladio tucked a stray lock of hair behind Ignis’ ear. It was an affectionate gesture, not lost on Ignis. The witch cleared his throat and stepped back, picking up his hat from the steps and placing it back on his head.

“I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone, a month at the most, but hopefully it’ll only be a week or two.” There was a slight blush to Ignis’ cheeks, almost hidden by the brim of his hat. It almost seemed  deliberate that Ignis hadn’t ducked his head a little more. Gladio wouldn’t have seen his rosy cheeks otherwise.

“Stay safe, Ignis. Don’t worry about little Lem here. I’ll take good care of him.”

“Lem?” Ignis asked with a smile, tilting his head up to look at Gladio from under the brim of his hat. His milky green eyes found Gladio’s unerringly.

“Yeah, its short for Salem. Its from a book I’ve read.”

“Its perfect.” Ignis said softly, petting the small cub one last time. His fingertips grazed over each of Gladio’s knuckles before pulling away. “I’ll see you in a few weeks when you’re a big, strong kitty. We’ll stop to check on you on our way home. So long as that’s alright with your new master?”

The smile that turned up Gladio’s plush lips lit up his amber eyes as well.

“I’d like that, Ignis.”

There was another flash of electricity through the air, but this time it had nothing to do with the cub between them.


End file.
